


Best Friends Don't Kiss

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Daphne's not happy and Shaggy might have a solution.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Best Friends Don't Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been stressing me for days and I needed to get something written. Maybe I'll fix it, maybe I won't.

It's a rare occurrence when Daphne willingly decides to hang out with him. So, when Daphne's car pulls up to the front of his open garage, Shaggy thinks it's just a hallucination from the joint between his fingers. That is until her purple colored stiletto heels-which make her legs look even longer- click against the pavement stopping when she's in front of him.

"Having fun?" She questions, hands on her hips and a frown on her glossy lips.

"How could I not?" He answers with his own rhetorical question while gesturing to the joint in his hand and her frown deepens, "Why do I have a strange feeling that you're not the happiest person right now?"

"What gives you that feeling?" And he was going to respond, but her heel tapping furiously answers for him. He glances down, then back to her eyes giving a knowing look.

Instead of speaking, she sits on the spot next to him on his couch. She picks at the hole across the armrest taped poorly with duct tape, "You need new furniture."

He grins, "Of course, but my funds for new furniture are limited, you see."

"But your funds for pot are fine?" Her manicured nail pokes at his hand and it's the first time she smiles that day.

"Man's gotta have his priorities, Daph," he's still staring at her lips when she lets out a giggle, and he blames his fascination on his high instead of any forbidden reason, "Enough about that. What's got you down?"

Suddenly her mood goes back to sadness. She tugs at one end of duct tape, then stops and plops back against his cushion.

"Because Fred is a jerk, you know that? I tried to ask him out to dinner and he didn't understand that I meant as a date. He wanted to invite you and Velma with us."

"Cool. Where we going?"

"Shaggy?" She groans out his name and runs her palm across her forehead trying to soothe the growing headache, "I didn't want it to be a group outing. I wanted to have some time alone with Fred, but he doesn't seem to want to be alone with me."

Something about the defeated expression she's giving off and the way her posture slumps forward breaks his heart. He wishes he could say something to cheer her up, but being comforting has never been his strong suit. So, he brings his joint up closer to her vision as an offering. Of course, knowing Daphne for years, he should've expected her disgust.

"You want to get me high?"

He fights against whatever feeling that gives him and nods, "You need something to take the edge off. This helps me. Haven't you ever wanted to try it?"

Without hesitation, she shakes her head, which he doesn't believe. Daphne's uptight, but he's made it his mission to loosen her up and so far it's working.

He rolls his eyes and edges closer to her, "What's the harm, Daph?"

He can sense that she wants to give him a list of reasons for why it'd be a terrible idea, and he's ready to argue against all of them. But to his surprise, she only sighs and takes the joint in between her own fingers. He grins at his new accomplishment.

"You owe me, Rodgers," she mumbles before pressing the blunt between her lips. His first thought is how incredibly sexy it was to see Daphne actually trying this out and it's thanks to him. He's sure there's going to be a pink stain wrapped around the paper and he'll probably end up tasting second hand cherry gloss and maybe he's cool with that. There's an unfamiliar pang in the pit of his stomach.

The second is how much Daphne chokes when she pulls it away and he's snapped back to reality. He moves and pats at her back trying not to laugh.

"I guess I forgot what it's like being the first time," he takes it back when she offers it.

"I did not enjoy that."

"Don't let that ruin it for you. Here. Let's try something. Trust me. Just hold your mouth open," he takes a small puff before turning closer to her. She's skeptical by the way her eyes continuously shift between his eyes and lips, but she doesn't resist and opens for him. A shiver runs down his spine when her lips part for him and there's only an inch between them and he wonders if she can feel the loud beating in his chest. The smoke passes from him to her open mouth while her eyes stay absorbed in his. Searching for something. Or maybe she's just trying to wait for him to get this over with.

He pulls back and the way she accidentally follows his actions entrance him, "W-Wow," she whispers, and she's so hazed. Part of him doesn't want her newfound relaxation to be from the high, because it couldn't have gotten to her that quickly, right?

Then, what else?

"H-How-" he swallows roughly before continuing, "How was that?"

Hazy eyes stare at his lips- four seconds, five, six, seven.

"Daph-" and he's cut off by her nose bumping into his and their foreheads colliding. She groans out and he might've as well if it wasn't for the fact that she was actually about to kiss him.

Daphne Blake- Fred's girl for God knows how long- was about to kiss him and it was in free will. She's rubbing her head and her eyes are tightly shut and her hair cascades down almost like a crown around her face that he can't stop staring at.

'Say something.'

'What can you say?'

'Why should you? She tried to kiss you.'

'Let her explain.'

But he ends up mumbling,"I-I think the high kicked in early," she halts any movement and glares at him, "M-Mine doesn't until… maybe thirty minutes and it never makes me do… not saying that it made you do- do anything because, I don't know, you might've… but why would you-"

"Shaggy, I was going to kiss you. Not forced, not drugged. I wanted to," she responds and her lack of frustration shocks him.

"But I don't really understand."

"I just- I'm tired of sitting around waiting for Fred to notice me. Do you know what it's like to put yourself out there repeatedly and feel shut down every single time?"

Yes. Of course he does because he's been pining after this girl for too long now and she's never noticed. And he's not willing to tell her just yet, "Maybe it's time to move on then. Maybe in a way that doesn't involve making moves on random guys," he chuckles, but he still feels winded and cracked.

She pats his hand, leaving the contact going just a second too long, "You're not some random guy, Shag. You're my best friend."

'Best friends don't kiss,' he wants to say, but he'll settle for this tonight.


End file.
